Dirty Little Secrets
by TeamJacob1324
Summary: What happens when Leah comes back after disappearing for 13 years. Will Jacob still love her, or will his imprinting status leave him on a wire? Jacob/Renesmee & Jacob/Leah. M for slight language.


**Dirty Little Secrets**

Forks was dark, as the cold weather rolled in, just in time for winter. Christmas was just around the corner. The Greyhound chugged as it started to get dark.

The moon was bright as the Greyhound bus stopped, right where it was suppose to. She walked towards the small village, which was coated in the sounds of laughter and happiness.

She hefted her bag over her shoulder, and began to walk quietly to the house where all the laughter was emanating from. Megan sighed as she slowly climbed the stairs, ending up facing the door, which seemed to stare down at her.

_Why did I come here?_ Megan asked herself. _Mom said that this was where she came from, but I don't want to know about my family._

I knocked on the door not wanting to interrupt anything. A dark haired woman, in her mid to late thirties poked her head out, her eyes resting on me.

"Uh.. Hi, My name is Megan, and I think I am lost...." I stared at the ground, studying the cracks on the wooden balcony.

"Oh come in dear, It must be very cold out there!" She motioned me in, and shut the door behind me as I entered the bright house.

The Christmas lights were out, and a whole bunch of teenagers, from 14 to about 20 were lounging around a TV and karaoke set, laughing their hearts out. "Paul, you really need to practice." One of them laughed, as a older boy sat down, shaking his head.

"Everyone," Emily said quietly, grabbing all their attention, "This is Megan, she is just a bit lost, and I thought she could stay the night, before going on her way" She said with a smile, motioning to me. My head dipped down as all the attention swung onto me, and I felt their eyes boring into my skull.

"Come and sit down Megan," The oldest looking one smiled, as I walked over timidly, "Me and the boys are just trying our luck at karaoke!"

I laughed and sat down at a spare chair, in the middle of the group. They all looked very friendly, and I felt the tension ease out of my shoulders.

"So where exactly am I?" I asked, looking around the small, yet cosy house. "You are in La Push, home of the bad karaoke singers."

Everyone laughed at that last remark as another boy was pushed up in front of the television, a microphone in his hand.

"So where do you come from Megan? I'm Sam, The boys are Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady and Jacob is the singer. Collin is out with his family and you have met my wife Emily" He smiled as laughter flowed from the kitchen, where Emily was cooking.

"I come from San Francisco, but my mom came from around this area." I smiled as memories of the golden gate bridge and Chinatown flowed back into my memory. "We decided to move back, so we were taking the Greyhound bus, when my mum had to answer a call about her resignation from work, but then the bus left without her. She should probably be here tomorrow."

I sighed and laughed as Jacob finished his song with a scream which could break windows. We all cracked up, until the remote was thrown into my lap. "Um, I don't think I should sing."

"Come on! It will be fun!" They all moaned at me. "Fine, I will sing!!"

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

I laughed as the guys mouthed the words behind me, not trying to hide it. Maybe next time I should sing Hannah Montana

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone  
Or you'll be just another regret  
Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret._

_  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_  
__I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone  
Or you'll be just another regret  
Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?_

I finished the song and accepted a big round of applause, and bowing for the crowd. "Thanks, I must have got my singing talent from my mom."

I sat down and watched as Quil and Embry stood up to sing ' I'm to sexy for my shirt' Sam leaned over and asked "What is your mom's name?"

"My mom is Leah Clearwater, and I am Megan Emily Clearwater" Everyone, including the singers stopped making a sound and stared at me.

"Your mom is Leah Clearwater?" Jacob stared at me, then ran out of the room, past Emily who followed him. I sat quietly as they stared at me, trying to find any relation from me and Leah Clearwater.

"Do you know my mom" I asked quietly, not looking at anyone. "Yeah, she was a good friend of ours, we have thought she was dead for the past thirteen years." I sighed as he choked back a sob. They must have been close.

"I'm sorry... She will be here tomorrow by the way." I mentioned slowly, not to freak him out.

* * *

**Jacob Point of View**

"_My mom is Leah Clearwater."_

Oh my god. Leah Clearwater was alive.

_She shouldn't be alive. We had thought she was dead. She has been gone for thirteen years. I wonder how she looked._ A million thoughts were running through my head, as I walked out towards the cliffs.

I heard footsteps and saw Emily walking towards me.

"Jake, I am so sorry, I didn't know who she was." Emily sat down next to me, and pulled a blanket tighter atround her slight frame.

"It's O.K, Em, I just need somewhere quiet. I thought I had lost her, and now here daughter is here with us."

"This probably isn't a good time to bring this up, but Megan said that her Mom would be here tomorrow." Emily said quietly, as a large wave pounded into the cliffs below us.

I rested my head on her shoulder, which she just stroked as I thought quietly. "What is she going to say?"

And Megan. She is so adorable, but who was her dad? I tried to think back to the point when Leah left. She could have become pregnant that long after leaving, if Megan was 12 years old.

I sighed and stood up, helping Emily up, as we walked to the house. "Are you O.K, with me letting her stay at the house? Well until Leah gets here?"

" 'Course, I'll be O.K."

* * *

**A/N This is my first story set "in" Twilight Universe. **

**Please review, I need to know how I am going!!1!**


End file.
